bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Chapter 229
Double Double allows Jin to create a copy of anything, two at a time, through touch.Facts over opinions 21:58, May 25, 2019 (UTC) For what's it's worth: *"I can only make two clones at a time! But the second one's weaker" (Vol. 17, Chap 149, Pp 28?) *"I'd make one clone of myself and that clone would make another....Before I knew it I had a whole team of doubles assembled" (Vol. 13, Chap 115, Pp 127)--TyLee (talk) 23:33, May 25, 2019 (UTC) Yes read what it says " i can only make two at a time " he made multi at same time in this chapter Facts over opinions 00:11, May 26, 2019 (UTC) I think you might be misinterpreting the art. His clones, by looking at their hands, are making additional clones.--TyLee (talk) 16:33, May 31, 2019 (UTC) Look at the pictures u clear see multi clones formimg at the same time from the original first Facts over opinions 00:27, June 22, 2019 (UTC) So you're just going to ignore what Twice said about his Quirk (in 3-4 different chapters)? The clones in the foreground, one each side are the doubles from the original Twice. All the other clones are from other clones. With 2 broken arms I just don't see how Twice could make that many doubles in so little time unless they are coming out of his body but has yet to be shown in chapters past 229. Plus, you can see that clones are making clones by looking at their hands (background, right side, clone making 2 more)--TyLee (talk) 12:25, June 22, 2019 (UTC) You are ignoreing the fact that his quirk is jncreaseing we seen this woth toga quirk how it has improve.the clones all appeard at the same time there were clones vomeing grom behind hims as well even if your rigjt it would been impossoble for the clones in the front to make clones appear back there the og twice is able to make muilti clones at same time It is unknown if his copys can do the same but ot is clealry shown in this chapter Facts over opinions 22:59, June 22, 2019 (UTC) The clones all appeared at the same time there is no lapse so only way that could happen if he made them all at same timeFacts over opinions 22:59, June 22, 2019 (UTC) In Chap 232 we see that his clones can make new clones in a very short time frame. One clone is on the verge of disappearing but it is able to make a new clone to free Giran. It's even stated that he can double himself quicker than others. *Personally, I wouldn't classify Twice's quirk as "increasing". We know from his backstory that this was always a possibility because Twice has had clones create clones which, if continued, would create an exponential growth in Twices which is exactly what is depicted in Chap 229-230. *Going by the picture, it looks like foreground bottom left Clone created the clone directly behind OG Twice. Directly behind OG Clone created the clone in the background upper right that is making 2 clones. *It doesn't make sense for A) the author to name the quirk DOUBLE, state it's doubling abilities in various chapters so that he can reverse logic in one solitary chapter panel and then in...B) the very next chapter, Chap 230, clarify/remind readers that Twice can only make 2 at a time. *I won't reply after this.--TyLee (talk) 03:53, June 23, 2019 (UTC)